Angels of Fire
by FlameAngel15
Summary: After New Moon Before Eclipse...Bella is no longer in love with Edward..She loves Jacob.A new girl comes to town and does like her and she is close to Angela..(Bad At Summaries!Sorry!)RR!
1. Chapter 1

Angels of Fire

**Disclaimer**:I don't own any Twilight characters!(I WISH) I only own my idea! After New Moon Before Eclipse. Bella's school mates may act different!

"Bella sweetheart?Are you listening to me?"Edward asked me.

"Huh?" I woke up from my were at lunch sitting with his family which soon I'll be apart of.I was some-what eating lunch.I saw Angela and Ben walking by and I waved but didn't get any response back.

_'I wonder whats their problem? Angela and Ben always say hi to me.' _I thought.I continued eating then I saw a new girl with mid-back long curly brown hair and brown eyes walking in, she almost looks Quileute.

"Hey Angel!"She waved to Angela, then Angela screamed in joy and ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here Martha?" Angela asked after setting her down.

"We live in Forks now."Martha answered smiling.

Angela introduced Ben to Martha.I was so focused on the new girl I didn't even notice Edward was calling my shook Ben's hand and smiled at she look over at me, I blushed and looked down at my food.

"BELLA LISTEN TO ME!"Edward yelled and had everyone in the room looking at us and I blushed deeper.

"Yes Edward what is it?"I answered softly.

"Stay away from Angela and Martha they aren't safe."

"WHAT!"

"You heared me Bella stay away from them."he got up and walked away from the table.

The lunch bell rang and Angela,Ben, and Martha were already gone. I grabbed my books and walked to my next ,Ben,Jessica,Mike,and the new girl were there.I sat down in my seat then the late bell rang. Martha stood by the teacher's desk and waited. Angela took her spot next to me and I waved again and I got the same result as last time.I sighed.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

**M POV**

Classroom

I stood by the teacher's desk looking at the vampire's girlfriend.I had always hated vampires even the ones who drink animal's blood.

_'Un-human' _I thought and growled then had everyone in the class staring at me.I blushed.

"Sorry."

The teacher walked and I turned in my slip to the teacher and had it signed and then she told me to sit next to the vampire girl.

_'Great!' _I sighed deeply.

The teacher started to talk then she told me to introduce myself .I walked in front of the class and started to talk.

"Hey umm I'm Martha Patino umm I'm 17 about to be 18 umm Angela Webber is my cousin and yeah." I nodded finishing and went back to my seat.

The teacher resumed talking again, by the time I know it class is over.I blinked and grabbed my stuff and walked to Angela.

"Hey Angel where's the art classroom?"I asked her.

"Oh follow me I'll show you it's my last class too" She started walking then a blond hair guy stopped in front of us.

"Hey cutie what's up?" he asked

"The sky!" I answered sarcastically then walked by him and went to looked confused after I left.

We walked to the art classroom and I sat down next to teacher said we were drawing a symbol that represents ourselfs.I started drawing white angel wings that were surrounded by blue and green flames.

"That's beautiful Martha!" Angel exclaimed.

I smiled and finished my bell rang and it was the sound of FREEDOM! I walked out of the classroom with Angela,we walked to her locker and got her stuff and raced out of the school. We placed our belongings in her car,then I raced her to the forest that was right next to the school . After about twenty minutes of running we stopped.

"Ready?" she questioned

I nodded.

I felt the fire running down my whole backside then a little bit of pain above my bra then my angel wings came out of my back.I flapped them.

"This feels so nice" I said in bliss.

"Yup"

Angela flapped her wings and started to be lifted up into the air, as did flew through the trees and a a bit above the trees. When we found out we were Angels of Fire we also found out we weren't allowed to tell anyone and we only trusted our families.

Angels of Fire we are powerful more powerful than any vampire or werewolf combined .Our fire was greater than the fire of the fire was our life-line and without it we couldn't Angels fire had a different power like: the power of healing,earth,water,air,time travel,and probably more that we Angels don't know about but in some cases some Angels get each and every are stronger,faster, and more graceful than any Angel on earth. Those Angels were Angela,Bella (sadly), and me.


	2. Chapter 2:Evil Edward Enter Jacob

Angels of Fire-Chapter 2:Evil Edward Enter Jacob

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Twilight or The Characters!

**B POV**

After School

School was over and I was going to the Cullens house after school but I **need **to get to Angela.I saw her at her car,I was starting to walk over to her til I heard a pixie-like voice.

"Bella!" Alice shouted

I groaned and looked down at the road.I felt her presence next to me.I looked up.

"Yes Alice?"

"You promised me we would go shopping today!"she answered.

"When did I say that?"

Then suddenly I was in Edward's had an evil raced off into the forest then he set me down.

"What the hell Edward!?"

"Bella my love."

Edward kissed me with his cold hard lips were always heaven to me until now.I felt like a piece of my heart was breaking but I brushed it off as kissed down my neck then he started to grip my waist hard,it felt like my ribs were breaking.

"Edward stop stop!"

"LET GO OF HER YOU BLOODSUCKER!"Jacob yelled

Edward pulled me behind him and Jake transformed into his beautiful russet-red wolf then Alice appear out of nowwhere.I was pushed to the ground.

"We have more company."She said.

Then I saw Martha walk out of the forest next to eyes were a beautiful purple eyes and she had a tattoo on her neck,the tattoo was angel growled at Alice and bared her fangs.

"Leave this place and never come back!"Edward shouted.

"Hehe Cullen you can go to hell!"She charged at Edward and clawed his arm.

_'When did she have claws?' _I thought.

Jacob went after Alice but she was gone before he could catch turn back and look at me. I saw love,pain,sorrow,and happiness in his eyes.I smiled. He turned his head and went after had already broken Edward's left arm and she was going for the suddenly jumped on Jake's back and clawed his back.

Jake howled in pain and he was trying to buck off I heard a pained fell to the ground and I crawl over to him.I started to cry.

"J-Ja-Jacob please come on,"I shook him"please get up..Jacob!"

Edward smirked but Martha was right behind him and broke his neck and Edward fell to the ground.

"You are finished you leech!" Martha said as red fire shot out from her hand and he burned.

Jake turned back into a human and was naked,I tried to put his shorts on but my ribs hurt. I heard bushes moving and I covered Jacob with my two tall dark and handsome boys came out.

"Embry! Seth!"I cried

Embry gave me a sad smile and walked over and picked up Jacob with Seth's help but Seth was looking at the new girl.

He imprinted.

"Seth a little help here!"Embry moaned in pain and I cried some more then I fainted.

I felt someone pick me up and carry person was warm I thought it was someone of the wolf pack.I was wrong it was...Martha.


	3. Chapter 3:Pain and Realization

Angels of Fire-Chapter 3:Pain and Realization

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Twilight or Characters!If I did the Cullens would have never came back and Angels would have been in it and yeah. Enjoy!

**J POV**

_'Bella' _I thought.

I need to see her,hear her ,hold her. _'DAMN BLOODSUCKER!I WILL KILL HIM!'_

"Jacob hey buddy." Embry said.I noticed I was home...then did the fight ever happened.

"Guys she starting to ask questions." a girl with curly brown hair and purple eyes asked.

"Damn I'll go talk to to have you back man."He tapped my arm and walked out of the girl looked over at me and smirked and leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

" Martha Elaina Jackson-Patino."She answered.

"Y-Y-You had wings on your back you-you-you,"I stuttered.

"I know I saved your ass!"

"No you didn't!"

"Whatever!"

It got quiet after we all of a sudden I hear screaming.

"I WANT TO SEE JACOB!DAMN IT EMBRY!"

'BELLA!'

She was here worried about me and not her prized bloodsucker.I wanted to jump for joy but I was back where I comes to me and acts like she cares then she goes back to..._him_.And I have a pain in my heart and the cycle starts all over again.

**B POV**

'Where where am I?'

I start to sit up until I feel a major pain in my head.I start to rememeber what had happened before I fainted.

'Jacob..wait JACOB!'I started to stand up ingoring the pain and look at my surroundings, I was the Blacks' house.

I heared Embry talking but I don't know I hear a girls' sound so familiar.

"Hey!" I jumped.

I looked over to see Martha sitting on the floor.

"About time you woke up."She said.

"How-what-where-what happened?"

"Where's Edward and Alice?"I asked

"Edweirdo is ashes and pixie she got away."She answered.

"Where's Jacob?!" After I said that I realize that i didn't care about Edward or Alice only Jacob.I wanted to see him smile and funny like when we were was no is my ..my personal sun.

"I'll be right back." She walked away from me into the back.

After about ten minutes I see Embry.

"Hey Bella."

"Embry Embry where is he?"

"Bella before I tell you you need-,"

He didn't finish because I cutted he off saying this.

"I WANT TO SEE JACOB!DAMN IT EMBRY!"

Embry of a sudden I feel pain in my upper back above my bra.I gripped the couch wanting to break then the next thing I know...I have Angel wings.

A/N:Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4-They live among us

Chapter 4-_They live among us_

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Twilight Saga_ but I own Martha and any new character that comes into the story.

"text"

"_thoughts"_

_M POV_

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed out in anger. I didn't think that Bella was going to transformed til next year! Why did it have to be her!?WHY ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!?Why God Why?

I look look at the guy who was named Embry, he looked like he was gonna faint and fall onto the ground.I look at Swan and see that she is down again. I groaned in frustration at the soution that I was in. I took out my phone and texted Angie.

_Texts messages_

_M:Hey Angie_

_A:Hey Baby J_

_M:We have a new Angel in our family. :(_

_A:Who? o.O_

_M:Isabella Marie Swan... :(_

_A:...Want me to come over?_

_M:To La Push To Jacob Black's house..._

I texted Angie a 'see ya' soon and put my phone away.I noticed that Embry was gone from the room. Swan flinch and she moaned. '_She's starting to wake .' _I thought to myself.

_B POV_

What happened to me?Why do I think Jacob is hurt?Why do I remember the new girl Martha? What happened?

I noticed Martha was in the room.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her.

"Why do you think I'm here Swan!" She answered rudely back.

"I DON'T KNOW!THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU!" I shouted at eyes narrowed and she growled at me and she made fists with her hands.I hear a door open and I see Angela rush in and grab Martha and drag her outside.

Embry walks into the room then I remember everything.I jump up and get pulled back down by a weight on my back.I look on my back and see giant wings on my back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS ON MY BACK!?"

"Angel wings,Bella." I see Angela come back into the room but Martha didn't come back with her.

"Angela, what's going on?" I asked in panic.I started breathing hard and moved my eyes back from her to the...wings on my back.

"You're an Angel. One of the most powerful creatures on the planet." She answered. Martha came back in and went into Jacob's room. I felt anger and jealously rise in me and I growled then gasped. What is happening to me?

"There are beings in the world who protect humans and the have powers;fire powers that can heal,that can time-travel,burn,kill, basicly almost anything you can think of. But there are some who are born with other gene in the Navajo tribe. The skin-walker or he who walks on all four legs. In our world some skin-walkers and angels _mate._Then there are -walker and Angel genes are mixed and they are are afraid of them. But after Martha was born they stopped being after of the hybrids." Angela explained.

"Why?"

"Because when she was born, there was a war between Angels and Vampires and it was going on for thousands of was she was born the vampire leader Lucias was coming to kill her and her when he approached them a light beam shoot out of her and turn him and all of the other vampires to that no ever came around us now." Angela finish as Martha came back into the room with Jacob. Jake sat far away from me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Now you know of your history...are you ready to take the next ultimate step of your life?"

**TBC!**

**A/N-**Hello my Angels!I don't know if this story is gonna be long or short but I will finish this review and rate!

_FlameAngel15(First Angel)_


End file.
